


The Winchester Family

by deanpotterblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Discipline Fic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Winchesters (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Spanking, Strict Castiel (Supernatural), Strict Dean Winchester, corner time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanpotterblack/pseuds/deanpotterblack
Summary: The day to day life in the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so mind that. English is not my first language so there are going to be some mistakes. Ill try to do my best. I have always wanted to explore the relationship between the Winchester Brothers, Castiel and Jack. Im sorry but there is going to be some domestic discipline topics later on, if thats something you dont like and you keep on reading is on you. Im not an expert and this work is not representing that form of life. This is my take on it. This story is not going to follow canon at all, im trying to play with my favorite characters from the show here. I may use some canon plots but thats all.

It had been years of them together. At first, it was really hard. He didn’t know what it was. He just wanted it to be Cass. Sam always knew what was going on, and teased him mercilessly.

At the beginning he had his doubts, after all he has always been with girls. Dean Winchester was known as a womanizer. He didn't settle down with anyone but Cassie and Lisa and that didn’t work out with them.

The first thing that they didn't understand was his job. He was a hunter and they didn't think that it was worth it, of course, he was helping people but for them, it was not worth the risk, but with Cass an angel of the lord he was fine with it. Cass wanted the same things as him, to save people and hunt all evils. Of course, he could just give everything up and have an apple pie life with them but it wasn't fair to everyone else. He was just like that putting others before him. He was just destined to save the world more than once. 

Another thing that they never understood was his relationship with his brother. Dean loved the kid with all his heart. Many told him that they had codependency on each other and he knew that was the truth but after everything that they went through and everything he knew it was understandable. First, they lost his mother to a demon as little kids; then they had an abusive father that lived lost in vengeance. They had gotten hurt a lot and died more than once. Sam was his little brother this life wasn't for him and if he could be his brother, father, mother, friend, and protector at the same time, he was going to be all those things when needed. It was his job, 

Cass, of course, understood his relationship with his brother and sometimes he even helped him to help his brother out and there were times that he got in trouble with him for his actions. He has always been that way giving everything for his kid brother that now was a grown man, and his brother would do the same thing for him. When he got in trouble with Cass because of it, he found it worth it, even if his backside didn't agree with him, because, let me tell you Cass was strict as fuck with some things.

And you may think that he is an abusive bastard as my dad was, but he isn’t. The kind of life that i have lived requires me to not be stupid and put myself in the line more than I need to. That’s the only way of life that I know. That’s the only thing that I learned from my father, I needed that structure, to be taken in hand by someone. At first, it was his father, then Bobby, and now Cass, obviously Cass knew his limits and only gave me what I could take, he never crossed the line as my father did. I have always been following orders and giving them to Sam as second in command but those orders were only made to keep him safe. It really did wonders for him. 

That was just the way they lived, and if Cass made those mistakes too he could punish him too, I know it's strange but Cass never did the kind of things that I do without a good reason. And this structure worked for them as a team, sometimes even Sam had to respond to him too. Their job was dangerous enough to make it easier to get hurt. If Sam, got out of hand and put his life at risk Dean just set him straight, it really didn't happen that much to be honest, but I'm getting off-topic.  
Cass and I were happy that's the important thing. We love each other, and we just knew that life without the other was horrible. Both had died more than once, the last time that i lost Cass i just lost it and Jack paid the price. That's something I will always regret, not only because when Cass returned from the Empty he was so disappointed that i took my anger and grieve at him, but right now the kid is my life. Jack was just so lovable and did not deserve the way I treated him those months ago. Right now we are just a happy family of hunters living day by day as we can. 

I took Jack under my wing as I should have done when he was born. I'm going to be honest. At first, I tried to get close to him for Cass, because the kid is Cass' world. Now I would do anything for the kid, and with him, our lives just got better. The kid is like a mini-god with more powers than he can control but we are helping him with that. 

Cass helps him with his angelic powers and sword fighting, Sam makes him learn the lore and some magic crap, and I'm trying to teach him how to be a hunter without his powers, my training involves hand to hand fighting and gun training, that's something that Cass sometimes struggles with and tries to learn too, and they are getting so good with that. 

Having him in our lives has been challenging. We have made lots of rules for him and for us, we don't want him to make mistakes by following ours. Also, we want him to have the life that we didn't have (Sam and I), we spoil him a lot. He has everything that he needs and more. He has been obsessed with Harry Potter and Sam loves that, and to be honest, I love that too, I've always liked Harry Potter, but I was too embarrassed about it, and now I have an excuse to explore that with him. 

Sam homeschools him, he is teaching everything he needs to know to enter college if he ever decides to do that. He has been with us for only six months and he doesn't know that much about our world. The first thing that he taught him was how to spend money, how it worked, and right now he has his own credit card. 

Cass sometimes tells him how things really happened in history, as we all know, all that is written is not always the truth, Jack loves to hang out with Cass, and learning that stuff. He also taught him how to tie his shoes, or at least he tried to, Jack just can't get his hand on it and has decided to use velcro shoes or we tie them for him. It was funny how Cass tried to teach him, but then Jack just gave up. 

Claire sometimes shows up and even if they appear to be the same age, he needs a lot to learn, so she is like a big sister to him. They have so much fun together and get into trouble but that's how it is with siblings. When she comes, we need to be prepared. She really is something else, sometimes she brings Kaia too, and really those kids just disappear to do god knows what, but they are not doing anything dangerous so it's fine.

I'm also trying to teach him how to cook, and some mechanic stuff. I don't let him get near Baby but there are many vehicles here at the bunker that he can get his hands-on, and he loves that. I'm going to help him to be the best mechanic in the world, even if that's the last thing that I will do. He needs something, to live from if he ever decides that hunting is not the life he wants. Because let's be honest I don't think that we can get out, but maybe he can do it. I just want him to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post another chapter, the inspiration just kept going and i needed to write. Hope you guys enjoy this.

Sam was acting weird, he left at ungodly hours and came back very late for weeks, I am not the kind of person to intrude on my brother's life but it was weird. Whenever I saw Sam, he seemed happy. I shared those thoughts with Cass one night while we were in bed. Cass doesn't sleep but when there is not a case to work with, he lays down with me at night. 

“Cass, something is wrong with Sam” Castiel was reading a book about bees in wildlife. He was passionate about those things. He looked up from his book

“What do you mean? He seems fine to me”

“Yes he is fine, even happy, but that's not normal, it's not a bad thing, but really is just weird. I think that's not my brother” Cass closed his book and started to pay attention to what I was saying, that's what I loved the most about Cass, it didn't matter what I needed to talk about he always listened to me. 

“Don't be ridiculous Dean, he is fine and maybe he is just happy. It's been months since we trapped Lucifer in heaven, maybe Sam just stopped worrying about him and is trying to live his life, for the first time the fullest, you know how much my brother has affected Sam’s psych” I looked at him, and maybe he is right, but something just doesn't add up. Sure, we were having a good streak with hunts after Lucifer was trapped by Gabriel, but Sam is not the kind of guy to just smile all the time and someone that disappears without telling us where he is going. I was lost in my thoughts when I felt his hand on my butt.

“Stop worrying love, I’m pretty sure everything is fine and your thoughts are so loud that I can’t block them” he gave my butt a warning tap “and please don't do anything stupid, don't interfere with your brother's life, you will not like the aftermath, I can assure you it's not going to be fun for you”. I moved and hugged Cass

“I'll try Cass, but you know that when it comes to Sammy, I just act, and I'm telling you something is not right” The truth is that I'm a control freak, and sometimes when things are not as they usually are my mind just goes away with anxiety. I really hope that nothing is wrong with him. Cass knows this, and he just hugs me tighter 

“Everything is going to be fine, and if it's not, I will help you with whatever is happening”. 

“I hope you’re right Cass” he gave me a kiss on the top of my head and just held me till I fell asleep.

I woke up, without Cass by my side, I looked at my alarm clock and it was 5:30 AM, I usually wake up at 7, so this is my opportunity to talk with Sam. I stood up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed, I like to sleep without a shirt because that way I can feel Cass better.

I went directly to the kitchen, as I expected there was Sam, eating some healthy kind of cereal with his almond milk while reading a book. I don't know why he enjoys that, it tastes like paper to me. Anyway, I decide to start with my own breakfast, some eggs, and bacon, and thank god there is coffee for me.

“Good morning Sammy” He looks up, and smiles. 

“Good morning Dean, why are you awake this early, will you like to go for a run?” I looked at Sam, he really was crazy, I don't know why loves to run, it only takes me back to a place where dad made us run till we threw up. “You know I don't like to run, I don't even know why you do that every morning”

“Dean, you know, I like to stay in shape, it helps me to be faster on hunts and makes me feel better, you should try it sometimes.”

“I'm in good shape Sam, I do workout too, but running is just for when you're being chased… Come on, is not worth the effort” he smiles at me again. “Anyway, what's up with you Sam? You’ve been really sneaky these last weeks, I don't even get the chance to talk to you as I used to” He looks at me, and his face changes, I know that face, is the one when he is thinking about what he is going to respond, without getting in trouble or when he doesn't want me to know something. See what I've been talking about? Sam is really up to something.

“Nothing really, I've just been busy.” “Busy with what?” I ask him like when he was younger and I just caught him taking a cookie from the jar. At that moment Cass enters the kitchen eyeing me with his disapproving look. 

“What is going in here?” Cass asks as he pours himself a cup of coffee, he can’t really eat but has found some comfort in coffee

“Nothing really, I’m going for a run, Wanna come?” Sam responds to Cass' question as he gets up from his chair. He doesn't even finishes his cereal.

“Thank you Sam for asking but you know I don’t need to do that, but if you want some company I can join you. You know that”

“No thank you, Cass, See you guys later” Sam leaves the kitchen and Cass looks at me. 

“Don't look at me like that, there is something bothering Sam” “Dean you're being paranoid, stop trying to intrude in your brother's life, this is your last warning” I rolled my eyes and was surprised when he stood me up and gave me a hard swat on my butt. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, Dean, it's rude you know that we are trying to make a better example for Jack” After that he took his seat in front of me

“He is not here Cass” I answered. And at that moment I heard Jack pouring himself a glass of milk and some eggs and bacon. I blushed hard. 

Jack knows the consequences for being rude and we have made it very clear that no one is above those rules here. Yes, we swear a little, we don't mind when he does, but when someone is being rude or disrespectful that's a no-no in our lifestyle. And don't let me get started with what happens when he rolls his eyes at Cass, I sometimes am a big softie with him and there are times that I let it go when I think he is not doing it on purpose, but Cass is another thing. Sometimes Cass says that I spoil him a lot, that's not it, is just that I don't find it that rude. 

“Sorry Jack, Good morning kiddo” He smiles at me and sits in the seat next to me, and gives me a hug. 

“Good morning Dean, why are you awake?” I stopped myself from rolling my eyes again, I don't want to feel Cass’ hand again. And before I answer him I think about it. When we are hunting free I don't really wake up this early. Jack does sometimes, but that's only when he joins Sam on his run 

“Well Jack, I don't really know. I just woke up early, What about you?, Sam already left” He looks at me and then at Cass.

“Well, I've been slacking on my homeschool work so I'm trying to make up for the lost time” That was not the answer that I expected, when Cass came back from the Empty, he decided that we needed some ground rules, to make Jack's upbringing easier, and one of those rules is to not slack on school work. I looked at Cass, and his demeanor changes, he looks at Jack with his stern, ”you're in trouble face”.

“Why is that Jack?” Cass asked him, the kid sometimes was oblivious about body language but the tone of Cass' question made him shift on his seat.

“Well dad, don't be like that, it's not that important '' He responds with some attitude and taking off his cellphone, he has a death wish. He only calls Cass Dad, I thought it was really cute. He sometimes calls me dad too, but it was rare, I think that the term only escapes his mouth when he is in trouble with me or when he is having some extreme emotion. I don't mind him calling me by my name. 

“Your education is important Jack and watch that attitude, I'm not in the mood, ask your father,” Cass says in a no-nonsense tone. My heart always stops when he calls me Jack's father, it's not a bad feeling let me tell you. “You should take it more seriously, I don't want to hear again that you’re slacking off, you know that I'll take your privileges, such as your cellphone, videogames or laptop if you don't,” He says warning Jack

“Whatever” at that moment Cass stands up and goes over to Jack and takes his phone. “HEY!, give it back.” He yells at Cass. This is not how I thought this morning was going to be. Cass eyes change and with ease, he stands Jack up and gives him three rapid swats on his butt. “I’m getting tired of your attitude Jack, take this as a warning, I don't want to hear anything else in that tone of yours. You're getting it back when you catch up with your work, and even then, if I don’t see your attitude improving I'm not going to give it back, take that into consideration. You're on really thin ice, Are we Clear?” 

“Yes Sir” Jack's eyes start to water a little and he responds without an attitude

“Good,” He tells him and hugs Jack, then goes to his office with Jacks' phone, there is a locked drawer warded with Enochian symbols for this purpose.

When Cass was out of the kitchen, I look at Jack and talk to him. 

“What's going on kid? you don't usually do this. Are you okay?” I ask while hugging my boy. He looks at me

“I don’t know Dad, it just happened, I'm sorry” I hug him harder

“Well kid, please try to do your work, and know that if this happens again you’re going to be in trouble with me too” He stares at his plate. He knows that I am on board to punish him when if there is something wrong with his attitude or actions.

“Okay Dad, I’ll try my best” with that he finishes his meal in silence. I don't know what's wrong with this household, first Sam acting strange and now Jack, being a teenager. It is going to be hard if he keeps that attitude. It even helped me a little to think about Jack, as I worried about him, Sam was out of my thoughts for that moment. 

Jack goes to finish his schoolwork or at least he is going to try, he leaves the kitchen without a word or without trying to clean his plate. I was going to scold him about that, but he was long gone. 

I start to clean the kitchen and think about what I was going to do about this situation. 

Did I mention that I was a control freak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that you gave this chapter a chance. so what's wrong with Sam? Any guesses? Is Dean right and something is wrong with him? Was Cass too hard? Is Jack only going through some teenage angst? What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

I left the kitchen in a hurry, I don't want to answer more questions. Dean knows that I'm hiding something, and you know it's not really that bad. 

Since I met Eileen I felt some connection with her, and she is just stunning. Then she decided to move to Lebanon and we have been hanging out ever since. I think I'm falling in love with her. Not because she is a hunter, and she may understand my way of life better, but Eileen brings all the parts that make me unique, come to life. When Jessica died, I gave up on love. Sometimes I don't like to feel this way, but Eileen just brightens my day, and she deserves the world

I've been running for like an hour when I came to the decision that it's okay to tell my family about Eileen. She doesn't deserve to be a secret. I'm going to have a talk with her and see what happens. I started a text

Good morning Lee, I hope we can meet today

Good morning Sam, I'm looking forward to meeting you soon, but I'm on my way to Texas to help some friends hunt a vampire nest. I think it's going to take me 4 days to get back but it may be longer. 

Oh, it's okay Lee, take care of yourself and keep me posted. If there's something we can do to help you know where I am.

Of course S, you know I'm not like you guys, I always have a plan, and I'm not going to do anything stupid

HEEEEEEEEEEY!, What's that supposed to mean?

Nothing love, don't worry, let me get back on the road, I had stopped at some gas station and I'm ready to go, see you soon. 

See you Lee, love you. 

After that text, I decided to get back to the bunker and avoid Dean at all costs. It's not going to be easy, but not impossible. 

\----------  
After cleaning the kitchen, I decided to work out, I'm not as lazy as Sam thinks I am, and it may help me to understand what's happening. I started stretching and now I’m going to lift some weights. 

I think we need to hunt, and as the leader of our little family, I usually try to find things for the family to stay balanced. Normally, Cass takes control of the domestic part of our life, but when hunts are concerned, it's up to Sam or me. Cass is a good fighter, and his heart is in a good place, but we have more experience hunting than him, and even so, Sam looks up to me when we’re hunting. 

Maybe I should give Bobby a call and ask him if he has heard something. He is really, an old know it all man, it surprised me when he refused to move to the bunker, we have everything he may want (resources for research, guns, magic artifacts, even cars that he could work on) but I think it is more about whatever is happening between him and Ellen. After his yard got destroyed by some demons, he moved to the Roadhouse with Ellen, and they’re thick as thieves, I think it suits him being with her, and I'm happy for them both, growing up Bobby always was our savior, I would die for that old man. 

It's a good thing that we don't have any leads on a hunt because that means that people are safe, and there are not monsters terrorizing people, but it doesn't hurt to look. It may distract Jack a little from whatever is in his mind. I know he needs to keep his priorities straight with school and his other responsibilities, but it seems that he likes to hunt too, if only for the saving people thing. He really is a good kid. 

After finishing my workout I went to take a shower. I was putting on some pants when my phone starts ringing. It’s Charlie. 

“Hi Red, how are my little sisters doing?” 

“We are fine Dean, you know we are not little right?” She responds annoyed.

I love them so much. When we met Charlie in the “who must not be named case” we really clicked, then she disappeared for a while, and when Jo asked us to help her on a hunt in San Diego, the two of them met, and I can tell you, those girls share a brain. They remind me of my relationship with Cass, both are badass in their own way, and last time I talked with Jo she said that they may get married soon. 

“Don’t be like that Red, you know how much I care about you and that blondie you love happens to be my little sister”

“I know idiot, and we love you too. Anyway, we haven't really talked in a while so we decided to be the mature ones and called you, by the way, you’re on speaker and Jo is here’ Those two are never apart.

“Hi Blondie, how is hunting free life going?” I asked knowing that hunting for her is never going away, but she is trying to distance herself a little bit. They help us with research and intel all the time, but going on a hunt is another story.

“It's been okay Dean, it's been months since I last hunted something, I still can kick your ass any day big bro,” Jo told me, and I can't keep myself from rolling my eyes, It's been years since our last one on one, and she is really good, what she lacks in strength she compensates with stamina and stealth. 

“So you guys just called to check up on big bro then?” I ask grinning

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP” They said at the same time, I chuckled. “What's new Dean?”

“Well, I think that you guys called at the right moment, I think that something is wrong with Sam” I stop myself for a moment to think. “Well maybe not something wrong but he is acting weird”

“What kind of weird Dean?”Is Sam Okay?” They ask at the same time

“Well, first of all, he is smiling more, he seems distracted, he goes away without telling anybody where he is going” I started to list the things that I find strange in Sam's behavior, both stayed silent for a moment and then Jo starts laughing.

“OMG, Dean you’re really clueless, I'm not going to ruin the surprise, but we know what Sam's been doing, don't worry your pretty big head in this, he is fine”. Charlie tells me and I could still hear Jo’s laughing. Why is she laughing? I don't understand. Maybe Sam talked with them. He usually talks with them.

“Have you talked with Sam about it?” I ask

“Not really D, but it's pretty obvious what's happening with him, but as Char told you, we aren't going to ruin the surprise,” Jo tells me while laughing. I still don't understand what's funny about Sam's behavior.

“Don't be like that, I'm serious about this”

“We know Dean, Sometimes you need to know everything that happens with the people you care about, but really it is nothing bad”. She tells me and then changes the topic. “So when are you guys coming to visit our new place?, or when are you guys going to let us kidnap Jack?” When they met Jack, they fell in love with him. It's a no brainer really, and Charlie is determined to make him the best gamer out there. They play online all the time, he is becoming obsessed with whatever new game they are playing right now.

“Well, you know that we would love to go to Boston, but we are just getting familiar with our routine. Maybe in a month, or so, but you know that Cass is never going to let you guys kidnap him right?” and if I'm being honest I don't think that I will be okay with that either. “But you know that you're always welcome here, and have your own room too”. 

“You know that we are only joking, we wouldn't dare to put you in that situation bro and maybe we will take you in that offer”. I relax a little

“As I said, you are always welcome here, this is your home too”. At that moment, Cass enters our room and I put my phone on speaker. “Guys guess who just came into my room” He looks at me and I mouth: “Red and Blondie”.

“Celeste and Joanne, How are you?” Cass asks, without waiting for them to guess I pout, and before I can say anything, Charlie responds.

“Castiel, you’re no fun, we were going to guess, and you know how much I hate it when people call me Celeste” 

“Celeste is a beautiful name, you know that I'm never going to stop calling you that, Celeste” He teases, he usually calls her Charlie, but right now i think he is in a mood after the Jack situation, he relaxes a little when Jo responds

“Char, you know how old school he is, I don't really mind when he calls me Joanne, and not even my mom calls me that” Jo is always saving everyone. We all start to chat about other things, and when my sisters decide to hang up, I look up at Cass, he is smiling, happy even. 

“Cass, everything okay?” I ask him, he never can hide anything from me, his smile is just because of the conversation with the girls don't let him fool you with that precious smile.

“Yes Dean, I don't know why Jack has been pushing, but you know we can handle that,” he tells me and then decides to give me a chaste kiss and I don't know how something so simple feels that amazing. 

“Love you Cass”

“Love you too Dean”

“So, what are we going to do today? I talked with the girls about Sam, and they seem to think I'm stupid by not knowing whats going on, but they said that its something good” 

“Well, as I told you before he is fine. He is going to come to you when he is ready. I don't know what's going with him either so that makes both of us stupid” I smile at that. “What do you want to do before we check on our little miscreant?” He asks, teasing me. 

“Cass, I can think about a thing or two we can do with this time” I blink at him, and with that, we start making out on our bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> I just wanted to start writing again, this is a filler chapter. I hope that soon I can post something more exciting. I tried with different POVS. So let me know if it was okay.

I came to the library where all my school-related things are. I’m annoyed with my parents because I don't understand why it is a big deal. I was going to do my school work, but I lost track of time. I just got distracted playing Zelda Breath of the Wild, and it was pretty addictive. I've never played a game that got me like that. I did some research on the saga, and the only thing that I know now is that I want it all. 

They’re not acting fair. They want me to be a kid, and I was just having fun. It's not like I'm putting my life in danger. They are really strict, well Dad is, Dean on the other hand lets me get away with things. When Dad came from the empty he decided to give me some rules, and the biggest one is “don't put your life in danger”, and it's not like I'm going to. I’m not stupid. 

I understand that rule, but the “Finish your chores and schoolwork” I think that's not at the same level. They need to chill.

Anyway, I think I see a point because I want to go to college, not that they know, but it's not like there is a deadline to finish highschool. I decided to get out my Math books to finish the assignment that was due soon. I wish I had my phone to listen to some music. When I work without music I get distracted pretty easily.

\-----  
I don’t know what's happening with Jack. He seems distracted and has been acting rude. Dean says it's part of being a teenager, but I will not tolerate disrespect or laziness. I'm being fair. When I came back from the empty I decided to reunite with my family and put some ground rules for everyone. 

I needed to be in control of my family. I know that sounds possessive, but it's not like that. It's like I can't help them if I don't know what's going on, and I can't protect them from themselves without the rules, and I have to follow them too. So it's not like it's unfair to them.

When our family was only Dean, Sam, and I, it was easier, because there were only rules that regarded our safety. Then Jack came to my life and I tried to keep them, but after I came from the empty I realized that Jack was just a kid in a grown-up body, and he needed structure. 

Sam and Dean understood my reasoning but Jack didn't and he got himself in trouble many times. The only thing that I'm grateful for is that he has never put himself in danger. I don't know how I would react, to be honest. 

And speaking of the brothers, I love them with all my heart. Dean is obvious as he is the love of my life, but Sam is like a kid brother to me. If I could compare the kind of love that I feel for him is just like what I feel for Gabe. I know that I'll never be at the same level as Dean with him, but I do love him and would move mountains to keep him safe and well.

Right now there is something with Sam, and Dean is freaking out. I think he is being unreasonable. Sam has the liberty to do as he wants. He is a grown-up man. I think I know what's going on. If my suspicions are correct, he has met someone. So that's why I think Dean is being paranoid for nothing. If I thought that he was doing something dangerous I would be the one putting a stop, but I know there is no need. 

I think Dean is freaking out because there hasn't been a hunt in weeks. And I'm concerned that Dean is going to do something stupid about it. He is just like that. 

Right now he is laying by my side watching Doctor Sexy. I don't know why he loves that show. I think he has a crush on the protagonist, and I find that humorous. Dean having a crush on a fictional character. The show has no plot, only drama, and sex, so I try to not watch it. 

The episode ended and Dean started to look at me. I returned the look and when our eyes connected I felt our connection strengthened. His eyes are beautiful. When I look at his eyes I can see why I loved him. It's true what they say, the eyes are windows to the soul. And Dean shows me how pure his soul is. He doesn't believe that, but I do. I believe that I fell for the greatest guy ever. 

“How was the episode,” I ask Dean

“Amazing as always Cass, I don't understand why you don't watch it. The show is a masterpiece” He says. And I shook my head. 

“Dean as you don't understand why I don't watch the show, I don't understand why you watch it,” I tell him. He seems as if he is going to start our typical fight about the show, listing all the good things about the show, but decides not to. 

“You just don't want to give it a chance Cass, you know if you get hooked up with it you will not stop,” He told me while laughing. And I think that his words have some truth behind them. I can be very obsessive with tv shows. 

“You know me baby” 

“What are we going to do after lunch, Cass. I’m bored, and I need something to do. You know how I get” And that's the understatement of a century. He doesn't know how to stay put. 

“First of all, we need to get up. Then I’m going to check on Jack. Will you join me? Or are you going to get lunch started

“I think I will join you Cass. Sam is going to do lunch is his turn after all. I don't want to eat his healthy crap, but you know that's what we agreed on”. He said. I didn't know that today was Sam's turn to do lunch, as I don't eat, I'm not usually into their “shifts”. “And I think that I need to go with you to check up on Jack, so he sees a united front, also so you don't kill him,” He said with a smile.

“You know I'm not going to kill him,” I told him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I'm not so sure about that Cass, you are getting tired of his attitude pretty fast” 

“That doesn't mean that I'm going to kill him. His butt will not be happy with me, but that's all” 

“Yes, I know baby, but it doesn't hurt being there, as support for both of you. He is my baby you know?” I smiled at his last statement.

“I know baby, I think you spoil him”

“We know that's true sometimes, but let me tell you that I warned him about his attitude too” 

“So if you warned him too, why are you being like that with me?”

“He doesn't need to know that Cass. I'm going to be firm with him. That's the other reason that I want to join you. I'm just teasing you. I'm getting tired of his attitude too. His schoolwork doesn't bother me that much” 

“Well, let's go”

We got up and walked to his room. 

\-------------

After watching a mini-marathon of Doctor Sexy. We decided to check up on Jack. I’m hoping that he has some work done, it's been hours. When we entered the library he was working on his notebook, so that's something.

“Hi Jack, how are you doing”

“Hi Dean, I’m doing my last assignment.” I smiled and was relieved that he did his work. 

“That’s good. Have you seen Sam?”

“He is in the kitchen Dean. He is doing lunch” Cass was looking at JAck and decided to sit down next to him.

“How much time till you finish that Jack”

”Half an hour Dad. Can I have my phone back?” That's not what Cass expected to hear. The kid really has a death wish.

”We will see Jack after you're finished and eat lunch” Jack rolled his eyes without Cass noticing. Thank God. 

”Fine Dad, is there anything I can help you with? You know how easily I get distracted without music” He says respectfully. Jack really is a wonder to me. How after rolling his eyes at Cass, he can be that respectful?

”That's it Jack. See you at lunch in an hour” Cass stands up and looks at me. I decided to join him in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean that he is keeping a secret from them. Jack finishes his schoolwork and has an idea. Trouble arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings at the end of the chapter, I don't want to give anything away. Just a reminder that there is a reason for the tags. 
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so be patient. The story doesn't have a Beta. If any grammar/spelling mistakes need to be fixed, I appreciate it if you point them out.

We enter the kitchen holding hands. Sam is preparing lunch. He is making some grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and salad. He does this salad with some lettuce and spinach. That's like the base of his famous Sam Salad. He also added strawberries and nuts. I love when he adds fruit to his salads. He also adds a vinaigrette that no one but him knows how to do. That's what makes it special

“Hey, guys, what's up?” Sam says

“Nothing really, Sammy. We were just checking Jack. He is catching up on his homework”

Sam frowns, “Catching up??, I thought he was doing fine, last time I checked with him” 

“Well he says that he has not completed his assignments Sam so he is finishing up right now, you know how much I care about his schoolwork,” Cass says.

“Yes I know, that's why I try to check up on him. Maybe I'm slacking off about it”. Sam says with concern. 

“It's not your fault Sammy, he is a teenager and has other priorities”

Sam turns the stove off and covers our lunch. He sits down at the table. We joined him.

“Dean, I've been meaning to tell you something, I know you’re worried about me, but I can't do it right now. I'm just telling you this because I don't want you to worry. Give me a week and I will tell you what's going on”. I know he knows that I know that something has been going on and it's worrying me. I hope he is right and there's nothing to worry about. 

“Don't sweat it Sam. You know that I want to know everything, but if you're not ready. I'll respect that, just answer me this, is there something wrong with you?”. I ask and he answers “Not really Dean, just something that is important to me” Maybe I'm really making up a problem where there's none. I trust Sam with my life, sometimes not with his own, but I can tell he is telling the truth.

When we were younger, I discovered that Sam has a tell when he is lying. He doesn't know that I know, and it only happens when he is lying to me or our family. The obvious tell is that he can't look straight into my eyes. The kid has never been able to tell me a lie without me knowing, because of this. Well only as soulless Sam but that doesn't count. He also has a pitch on his voice when he lies at me, the only thing about lying that Sam knows is that when he lies, he gets a spanking. He knows that the truth always comes out, and he doesn't want to be on my bad side. It's been years since the last time that I've spanked him for lying.

I think I've been lost on my little mind for a little bit because Cass and Sam are talking about something else.

Jack enters the kitchen. We stand up and start our little routine to set the table. Usually, I pour drinks, Sam serves the food and Jack puts everything else on the table. Cass as he doesn't eat he pours himself some tea. 

I will never understand how he can't taste a good burger but give him tea and coffee and he is good to go. He only survives on those. Sometimes I wish that he was part human or something so he could enjoy all the wonders of food. We have talked about it, and he has been talking to Gabriel about it, and we haven't found a way to make him a little bit human. I know he likes being an angel but It could be cool If we could grow old together experiencing the same things. Maybe one day it's going to be possible. 

“You finished your schoolwork, Jack?” Cass asks

“Yes Dad, I did. Sorry about my attitude this morning. Something I just feel strong emotions and I can't control it” 

“It's okay Jack, but you know that I'll not tolerate your attitude, so try to control yourself,” Cass says in his no-nonsense voice. When I heard it I sat straighter. I try to change the topic.

“You finished with that, maybe we can do some hand to hand training after lunch kiddo” “Sure Dean”.

“I will check your schoolwork Jack, I can tell you that you are doing fine and maybe are ready to do something more advanced '' Sam tells Jack, and Jack bites his lip. I think that's not something he wants to do right now. 

“I've been thinking about it Sam, and I think that I’m ready to get into high school, here in Lebanon. I don't see the point to keep doing homeschool if I'm not really allowed to hunt, and even if I was allowed there hasn't been much to hunt, everything seems calm”

His answer is a surprise for everyone on the table, Cass looks at me a little bit proud, I almost choke on the chicken I was eating and Sam seems excited.

“I thought you never asked Jack. I've been thinking about it, but I didn't want to pressure you about it”

“Well it's not about school at all, but I think that I'm ready to meet people my age. Claire says that I need a little normal if I'm not really that interested to be a hunter full time”. If I thought that his answer before surprised me this one did. I didn't know that my kid didn't want to be a hunter. I know that we wanted to give him options, but it surprises me. “You don't want to be a hunter kid?”

“Dean I love helping people, but I don't think that hunting is the way I want to live my life. I want normal”

“Jack that's great news, I may not seem excited about it but you just caught me off ward, that doesn't mean that we are going to stop training you-- ”

“Why not Dean is not like I need it if I’m going to try a normal life” “Don’t interrupt your father Jack, he has a point” Cass reprimands

Sam has heard what he needed to and thinks that it's better to leave us alone with Jack so he finishes his meal and leaves the kitchen. He does have a say in raising Jack, but I think he sees that we have it. He may give us his opinion later. Jack doesn't like Cass scolding so he decides to throw another tantrum and starts to yell

“I don't see how this is fair Dad. IF I DECIDE TO NOT HUNT THERE IS NO NEED TO TRAIN. I'm not useless, you know I do have my powers!” 

“Don't raise your voice at us, we are just tryi--”

”Well you’re being unfair!!!!!, I don't want to train I want a normal LIFE!”

“Jack, this is your last warning stop interrup--”

“I can do whatever I want, you may be my dads but I know what I want to do!” He stands up, and I stop him from leaving. Cass is watching us, he stood up too, but I was faster. Many years with Sam gave me lots of experience. 

“Young man, listen to me well. We are not going to accept this kind of attitude. We can talk about it like normal people so stop the attitude” 

Jack looks at me surprised I don't usually scold him. I turn him around and bend him over my knee. "I'm tired of it”. I smack his butt once for each word. I think that's enough to calm him but he starts struggling “STOP IT! DEAN, YOU CAN’T DO THI--” So he wants to do this the hard way. I can do that. 

I sit down on a chair and pull him over my knee. I start to smack his jean-clad butt. I really am tired of his attitude. 

“Jack Kline Winchester” We decided to keep his last name as a middle name, and add the Winchester. He is my son after all and he needs a legal name. It's not official yet, but we are going to make it soon. “I’m tired of your attitude, Cass warned you about it, and I'm following through with his promise” I start a pattern on his butt, I know that's something to hate. I’m not spanking him hard but this pattern is a killer. I have learned that by first-hand experience. Two to the right cheek ‘SMACK’ ‘SMACK’; Two to the left cheek ‘SMACK’ ‘SMACK’ and One on each sit spot ‘SMACK’ ‘SMACK’, “We don't want to control your life” I start the pattern again “We just want you to be safe” Another cycle of hits “We can talk this like civilized people, but if you don't want to we can do this for as long as you want to”  
I ended the spanking with another cycle of this pattern. I get him to stand up and I take a look at him. Jack is calmer than before, he tried to get off my lap, but I know he is thinking about what I said. His face is a little red, and he has tears on his face. My heart is breaking, the famous saying, “it hurts me more than you think” is real. I hate to cause him pain, but he needs to understand that I'm not going to tolerate his attitude. I hug him. We both need that hug. “Kid, we are not trying to be unfair, we just want what's best for you, you need to understand that”

Cass comes and hugs us both. We are like that for a minute. “Well I think your father has been clear about what you can expect about your attitude, don't think your punishment is over Jack,” Cass says looking at me. Jack seems like he has not learned his lesson and wants to start an argument again.

“Jack I want you in that corner, thinking about your attitude, this spanking was just to calm you down, we will tell you when you can come out, it's going to be fifteen minutes” Jack looks at me with fire in his eyes “I wish you cut that attitude, you know that if you don't you're going to lose the privilege of having something to protect your butt for our discussion”.

Jack decides that fighting is not worth it and heads to the corner. We decided to get out of the kitchen to talk.

\-------------------

I’m in the corner thinking about what just happened. I can't believe they are being like this. Well, I can, but it's not fair. Dean never spanks for attitude, I may have been over the top, but they're not being fair. I want to be normal. 

Dean said something about wanting me to be safe, but I don't understand. I have my powers, I do know how to handle a gun. I don't need anything else. I just want a normal life. Alex has told me many stories about high school and I want that. 

I know I said Claire, she has told me things too, but Claire doesn't know how to live a normal life. She loves hunting, Alex does not, after she went to live with Jody, she decided to go to school and she loves it. 

To be honest, I just want something in common with Alex, she is a good friend, and I love everything about her. She told me that people in high school go to parties, do sports, and there are clubs for everything. Maybe here in Lebanon, I can start my own club. 

I’m getting off-topic. They are not being fair. I will stay here till they let me out, but i don't agree with the training thing. 

\----------------

Dean spanked Jack. DEAN SPANKED JACK. I can't believe it. If I'm being honest, I was going to do just that, but he did it first. Jack was being rude with that attitude of his. We are his parents, not his friends. I don't blame Sam for leaving. He just knew how this was going to go, I think that I did too, and didn't stop Jack at first, because I thought the warnings were enough.

“I was too hard on him, Cass” Dean says, and I can't stop a chuckle. He was not hard at all. Jack and even Dean know that I would have done it harder. It was just a wake-up call for Jack. His real punishment hasn't really started.

“I don't think so baby, he was being rude to both of us” “Yes Cass, but he has a point I can't force him to---”

“We are not trying to force anything on him. You have a point, Dean. He needs to be prepared for anything that can happen. It's not going to be his priority but is one of his responsibilities. If he wants to go to high school he can, but he knows what we expect from him”.

“I know Cass, I just want him to be safe, and he is not ready. I've been hunting for years and I train all the time. I want him to have a normal life too but we know what is out there”

“Yes Dean, and that's why we need to make him understand that he needs to be prepared. I can tell you that he thinks that he is invincible because of his powers, but when we started our family we all decided that Jack needed structure in his life. Just like you need it. We all do” He looks at me.

“I know Cass, I just hate to see him in pain. As you said we are not his friends, we are his parents and we deserve respect, that’s why I spanked him. If I was being unreasonable, and disrespectful to you or Sam, or even him I know that you would spank me” He looks at me again.

“You better believe it, and I wouldn’t be that lenient, you know that” I remind him with a pat on his butt. He squirms a little. 

We have had a talk about respect many times, but last time when I came back from the empty, and learned that Dean was disrespectful towards Jack. He didn't sit comfortably for a week. Daily bedtime spankings do wonders for your attitude. We are not going to do that to Jack as this time was just a tantrum, but he can look forward to those if his attitude doesn't change.

“So what are we going to do Cass, I want to finish what I started, but I know you like to have a final say on this kind of thing” And I do, I’m in charge of the house, but Dean does have a say.

“I think you’re handing this good Dean. I support anything you decide” I check my clock and ten minutes have passed. We enter the kitchen.

\----------------  
My little troublemaker is in his corner, he only has three minutes left. After my talk with Cass I feel more confident about disciplining Jack. I know I don’t usually reprimand him for his attitude or language, but this time he crossed a line and I think he is testing limits. He knows the rules. I just don't enforce them all. Things need to change a little bit. He told me that I couldn't spank him. Well boy, I can. 

I decide to take out a wooden spoon from the counter. I’m not really sure If I’m going to use it, but just in case. 

“Jack, you can come out of the corner” He turns around and I can see that his attitude is not really that different from before he was in the corner. He seems calmer but not how I want him.  
“Jack, drop the attitude I’m warning you, or we are going to have a longer talk that we need to with the help of my spoon” Cass grins at me without Jack noticing. Cass knows how much I hate when he uses that phrase with me. 

“I don’t have an attitude Dean, you are just being unfair”: He tells me with attitude. “I wanted to have this conversation face to face, but I think you need more help Jack”. I sat down. “Jack please come here and bend over my knee, please” “No”. “No?, you don’t tell me No Jack, and you know that” He decides to back off, looking at me. “Jack, I need you to come here, please, I’m not telling you again”. “You can’t do this Dean. You have no ri--” “Of course I can do it, Jack, I’m your father”. I stand up and take him with me. I bend him over my knee. 

“I don’t know what's on your mind Jack” I start the spanking. I’m not using the pattern that I was doing before. I’m concentrating on his upper cheeks only, faster than before, but without much force. I know he heals faster than a normal human, but the timing is just right.

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

After a good dozen, he yells

“OW!, Dean, it hurts!” “I know it hurts, that's why it's a punishment it's supposed to hurt”. “I want to talk to you like civilized people, but I can understand if this is going to help you a little, tell me when you’re ready Jack” Cass decided to start cleaning the kitchen. I don’t stop, he seems like he is getting it. 

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

“Dad, please!, I’m ready to talk” I stopped the spanking “Well let's talk”. He tries to stand up. I stop him. “Are you not letting me up?” “No I think this way, you’re going to be careful of what you say” “Not fair Dad” “Never said it was, tell me, Why are you so against training?”

“What's the point of training if I'm going to be busy with school and social life?” “Excellent question kid, I want you to be prepared for anything. You may not be hunting but you're our son. You’re in danger of anything. You know we all have many enemies out there”

“But I’m not going to have time for that!,OWWWWWWW!” He yells, and I spank his thighs twice. “Really kid?, I thought you were ready to talk” "I’m ready Dad, I’m sorry”. “Well I’ll let that slide, but start the yelling again, and we will continue our discussion with your bare bottom and then start your punishment”. 

“WHAT?”Jack asks worriedly. ”Of course Jack, your punishment is going to take place after we talk. Anyway, you’re going to make time to train, it's not going to be all the time. I know that you think that your powers are enough, but you don't control them that well, and even if you did, what happens if they can block them? You’re not going to be helpless because you think you can do it” I think my words are making sense to him. He seems calmer.

“You need to understand Jack, that your life needs structure, as other teenagers do. You haven't lived here long enough, you don't know everything that it's out there. What if someone decides to mug you? And you don't know how to defend yourself? Are you going to use your powers with a human?”

“I didn’t think about that Dad. I thought you only wanted to control my every move”. “We just want you safe kiddo. We love you” “I love you too dads” That’s the Jack I know. His attitude is gone and we haven't started his punishment. I think I’m not going to be that hard on him. He doesn't need to know though.

“Another thing you need to understand is that we respect your decisions and wishes, and if you decided to be a hunter we wouldn't want you to miss school. It's something important to learn. In this world, there is no way that my son is going to be ignorant. Not even Dean decided to not finish school. Options Jack” Cass said from the sink, finishing the dishes. 

“Okay dads I’m sorry” there are tears on his face. We are getting through him. 

“Well let's finish this” “Finish what?” He asks hopefully. “Your punishment of course. When I say I’m doing something you know I’m going to do it, kid”. I stand him up. “Lose the jeans kiddo” He looks at me, then at Cass “Please, Dad your hand hurts enough through the jeans”. 

“Do it Jack, want me to help you?” I ask him “No I'll do it, dad, it was worth trying.” “It was, but I'm not going to change my mind” He unbuttoned his jeans and I helped him with them. I put him over my knee, and I decide this is a lesson that I don’t want to repeat so I put the boxers down too. 

He yelped.

“I’m going to start the spanking Jack. I’m not going to lecture you through it, I think you know why you are here. So I’m only asking you this question: Why are you here being punished, Jack?” I start the spanking. His cheeks are a little pink. 

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

“OW DAD!, I was rude, and disrespectful to you two.”

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

“Yes you were Jack” That was the only thing I needed to say

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

“Dad, I’m Sorry” He put a hand back trying to block my work I gave the next ones to his thighs

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

Afterward, I decided to take his hand to mine and spanked him on his sit spot, where he is going to feel it when he sits

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

“OW,OWWWWWW! DAD!” I can feel him crying. 

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

“I’m SORRRRRY! I’m not doing it againnnnnn” He starts sobbing and it's time to finish up. I’m not going to use the spoon on him. It is breaking my heart, I think he learned his lesson. 

‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’’SMACK’ ‘SMACK’

He is sobbing, and I decide to rub his back. Trying to calm him down “It’s over Jack, you learned your lesson I love you” He doesn’t realize that I finished the spanking. It takes a moment before he calms down. I put his underwear on and he hisses. I stand him up and hug him. It is important that he knows that I'm no longer mad at his actions. 

“I’m sorry Dad, really” “I know Jack” He doesn't stop the hug so I don't. He is still crying, a little. 

Cass has a pair of sweats, I didn't realize that he left the kitchen and gave them to Jack. Jack takes them, says a whispered thank you. And goes to Cass.

“It hurts Daddy” “I know Jack, your dad made it clear that being disrespectful in this house is not going to be tolerated”. Cass tells him, rubbing his back and patting his butt he says “I hope that you learned your lesson because if you don’t, it doesn't matter if your dad takes care of it, you’re going to have a discussion with me too. I didn’t like the way you acted just because you didn't agree with what we were saying. It's not acceptable, you know it Jack” He looks at Jack and then at me. “We love you kid, your punishment is over”

Jack stops the hug. Then Cass does something that surprises me. “Here is your phone Jack. I hope you learned your lesson”. 

“Jack before you go to whatever you are going to go, we are going to postpone training for today”. 

“Thank you Dads” He leaves the kitchen.

I look at Cass, “And you say that I spoil him”

“Yes, sometimes I do”

He gives me a hug knowing how hard it was for me to discipline Jack so harshly. I kiss him.

“Love you Cass”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> This is the first chapter that contains a full spanking. Dean spanks Jack because he is tired of his attitude. They do have rules and Jack decides to break them. The spanking is not Dean being abusive, it is just the way they handle things. 
> 
> Remember this is fiction. If this offends you, and you decide to read the chapter or this story after reading the tags, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Hi, I decided to post another chapter, I do want to start to post more but real life comes and takes over.   
> Hope you guys like it, and expect another chapter soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and ill try to post the next chapter soon. Comments are more than welcome


End file.
